User blog:SeddieWarrior/Freddie Didn't Pity Sam
As you can see, you already see what this blog will mainly be about. I'm on twitter and tumblr a lot, and what I'm seeing is people saying that the only reason Freddie said he loves Sam, is because he pitied her. Now, I don't even believe that to be true, one bit. Yeah, I respect people's opinions, but I think the people who are saying that are setting themself false hope, or are just making excuses. Now, getting to the point of this blog: I don't think Freddie has pitied Sam at all. Many fans argue that Freddie has pitied Sam, and that's why he kissed her at the end of iLost My Mind. Now, that's not true at all. If he didn't kiss her and just said that he would try their relationship, then it would've sounded a lot more like pity, but he didn't. When Freddie saw Sam and confronted her for the first time, after 3 days, he wanted to talk about the kiss and not avoid it. He could've obviously just avoided everything, agree with Sam, and to never talk about it ever again, but he didn't want to go that way. It was obvious he wanted to talk about everything that happened between them and where their relationship would go. I think at this point, he might've felt that Sam didn't need to be pitied. And the iLost My Mind kiss. You know the saying, "Actions speak louder than words"? Well that applies for the iLost My Mind situation. (as well as iOMG. Love the parallels for both episodes!) If Freddie simply just said he wanted to puruse a relationship with Sam, that wouldn't have not been as meaningful and felt more real. When he's walking up to her, you could see the determination in his face, and then they kissed. Those actions speak a lot louder, and then when Sam was shocked and dazed, she said, "You really mean that?" and he smiles knowingly and says, "Mmhmm. So I guess we're both insane." You see, those actions spoke a lot louder, and Sam was even unsure then. She basically asked him if this was real, if he really had feelings for her, and that answer was yes. He didn't pity her at all. For iLove You, many fans argue that he said that he pitied Sam and that was the only reason he said he loves her. That's not the case at all. ''Let's all talk about the scene between Sam and Freddie: The elevator scene. Ah, the place where breakups always end, I suppose. Anyway, what happened between them, was something serious. They both felt reluctant about breaking up, but like many people said, they felt like all odds were against them, and that they didn't "click." They were trying to force a relationship with how a boyfriend and girlfriend acts, not how they normally act. (do you know what I mean or am I just crazy?) They didn't want to break up. You could tell by their facial expressions. And then, when they decided that they broke up, if you catch a glance at Freddie, you see him closing his eyes, biting his lip. Because he knows he's about to tell Sam Puckett, the girl who was his worst enemy from Day 1, who became his best friend and lover, 5-6 years later (They known each other from the 6th grade) that he loves her. It was nerve-wrecking for him, and I think up at this point, that Freddie's not the type of guy to throw "love" around like most people do, nowadays. Sure, he did it in the earlier seasons, but he's matured as a character, and I think from his character development, he learned to not say he loves someone, unless he means it. If he pitied Sam, he would've obviously not told him that he loves her. Like I've said in the past, Freddie's a nice and sweet guy. If he pitied Sam, her heart would be broken, and I don't think Freddie wants to see Sam like that. He needed to make it aware that even though they broke up, he still loves her, and that feeling will never go away. It had nothing to do with pity. If it had anything to do with pity, Sam would've felt even more hurt by that. In iLost My Mind, when Freddie made it clear that he had feelings for her, she was still unsure, turned to him and said, "You really mean that?" After all that's happened, if it was from pity, it would've crushed her. We see Sam as a fighter, someone who's capable of fighting, but I think at some points, she feels vulnerable and insecure. We've seen from iLost My Mind, when Freddie confronted Sam, she said, "Oh, who cares. So I kissed you. So, maybe I do like you a little bit. It doesn't matter, because there's no way to ever be your girlfriend, and dang, these quesadillas taste good!" She was obviously avoiding the subject, because just for that one moment, she seemed vulnerable. You could see the hurtness in her voice. Imagine how hurt and crushed if this whole time the relationship was pity. But the thing is, ''Freddie never pitied Sam. Also, if everything was out of pity, I honestly think it would be far too complicated for iCarly. I think with the whole "I love you" exchanges, that could be the most complicated it gets, after all, iCarly is on Nick, and most younger kids watch the show. And finally, you could see it the way in Freddie's eyes that he truly means it when he said he loves her. You see the warmth and love in his eyes, the soft way he says it. You could see his expression that he's in love with her Everything just parallels. Maybe he could've been thinking about the fire escape when he said, "I hate you." It all parallels to each other. He needed to let Sam know that, it was his only chance (for now). That their "I hate you"'s would become an exhance of "I love you." If it was pity, Dan would've made the iLove You ending completely different, maybe ending it in a platonic way, with both of them just thinking that they never really liked each other in that way, but instead, we find out they're in love with each other, which shows that it wasn't pity at all. If this whole thing was out of pity, Freddie could've never said "I love you" to Sam, and he would've been relieved that he escaped from dating her, but it's the opposite. He '''loves 'her, and you could see, that even though they had all odds against them, he loved being with her, he loved dating her, feeling the happiness around her. He doesn't want that to go away. For now, they're not dating, but they need to mature as individuals first, ''then date. It wasn't a pity at all, and in fact, a stepping stone for Seddie, in my opinion. Freddie meant what he said. He's not the type of person to throw the word "love" around, as much as his character grew. And Sam meant it too. She said it in a serious voice, her voice hurting and cracking, because of them breaking up, and you see a small smile on Freddie's face, after she said that. He's genuinely happy that she reciprocates the feelings of falling in love. All, in all, in regard to Freddie's feelings, it's not pity, it's true love he's feeling. <3 :) You could agree or disagree with me, it's your choice and I respect your opinion. :) P.S. Sorry this blog isn't so great, and I probably rambled on too much. I have a cold and I have a big test in the morning. :P Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts